The life led by lies
by Love of Hate
Summary: people are getting there life on track but Harry His marriage is a mess. The papers follow his every move he can't afford to have a break down. Harry has moved out of the house he shares with Ginny into a house in a small town hoping to quietly get his life back in order but someone from Hogwarts appears harry can'r resist seeing what they been up to.


**The Life Led By Lies**

**Hello,**

**This is my new story it is partly a sequel to my first story Draco's hidden secrets. This is set years after the war of Hogwarts when everyone has managed to get there life back on track. Harry marriage is over and has moved out of family home into a house outside of the city to lead a quiet life while he sorts his life out gets his life back on track until he sees the one person he thought he never see again, Draco Malfoy.**  
><strong>But between Harry and Draco thing were not easy for them at school and there not easy now. Not to meant papers are waiting to see if harry will have a break down or get his life back in order. Draco may just be person to help Harry but Draco isn't willing to live in magical world anymore and harry is not about leave plus they have to work together to deal with the sale price above Malfoy manor.<strong>

Chapter 1

Harry Pulled into the drive way of his new 4 bedroomed house with Teddy in the passenger seat next to him. Harry and Ginny had finally decided to separate after 10 years of marriage. The arguments were upsetting there 3 children and decided that Harry moving out would be the best decision and Teddy to go with Harry as he was not adopted by Ginny therefore she was no longer his god mother as Harry and her were separated.

Harry looked to Teddy who hair was now turned from green to blonde.  
>Harry asked<br>"excited?"  
>Teddy looked at the house before answering<br>"I don't know. I miss James, Albus an even Lily."  
>Harry smiled at Teddy and said<br>"yeah, I do too Ted. We will see them soon."  
>Ted asked<br>"Before I go to Hogwarts?"  
>Harry nodded.<p>

They got out the car and walked towards the house. The Rooms were already decorated. Harry room was red and gold, the boys room was Pale blue and harry had already added posters of their favourite quiditch team. Teddy room was still green for time being but since starting Hogwarts he now disliked green and wished to change the colour which harry agreed to soon as they would have chance. Lily's room was cream and pink.

They had gotten up at 7am to move. They arrived there half an hour after the delivery van had and the right boxes were in the right room. It was 1am and they had been sorting boxes out for 3 hours and harry was starting to feel hungry.  
>Harry called out<br>"Teddy, get your coat we need to go to the store."  
>Harry had seen a food store only a minuets walk when they were driving through the new small town.<br>They stopped to look before crossing the road. Teddy went to step into the road when harry put his arms into front of him as a car came speeding round the corner.  
>Harry turned to Teddy and said<br>"Be careful before you cross that car could have hit you!"

Before Teddy had time to respond harry heard the screeching of breaks and a scream. Harry turned back to the scene. A boy no older than Teddy with blonde hair was on the floor in a heap crying. The driver of the car had not had time to stop. Harry ran over the boy on the floor. Harry knew first aid training and thought he may be able to help. Harry knelt in front of the child and said  
>"hello I'm Harry I'm a first aider. Can you tell me your name please?"<br>Teddy look horrified at the boy.  
>He said to Harry<br>"Uncle Harry, I think I know him he goes to Hog- I mean school in my house."  
>The boy said only slightly louder than a whisper<br>"Scorpius."  
>Harry had not heart that name since Draco and he had spoken about naming the twins. He tried to put that thought to back of him mind. He looked at Teddy who nodded in conformation he knew the boy.<br>"Okay, how old are you?"  
>"12"<br>harry took a deep breath and said  
>"where do you live?"<p>

He said slightly louder  
>"12 banks road"<br>Harry look at the 3 people that had gathered and asked  
>"Do any of you know where Banks Road is?"<br>A man said  
>"yes its 3 streets away."<br>Harry asked the boy  
>"who do you live with?"<br>He answered  
>"my dad and brother."<br>Harry looked at the man said  
>"Could you go to 12 Banks Street and tell them that Scorpious has been hit with a car?"<br>The man hurried off the direction Harry just started walking from.

Harry got to work on getting the boy in the recovering position. Moments later harry heard someone shout  
>"Scorpious?"<br>Harry looked up toward the man that had shouted. Harry knew he was right about what he through about the child. He was looking up at a man with platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and pointed face. It was face of Draco Malfoy.  
>Draco looked directly at Harry after offering some comforting word to his son.<br>Draco asked already knowing the answer  
>"Potter?"<br>Harry stated  
>"Draco Malfoy."<br>Draco asked  
>"what in hells name are you doing here?"<br>Harry explained  
>"I saw it happen I was on my way to the shop with my god son teddy. I'm a first aider and I thought that I may be able to help Scorpious. I take it he your son?"<br>Harry knew it was stupid thing to add since Harry had seen the child just after he was born."  
>Draco answered not looking at Harry anymore<br>"I didn't mean why are you on the floor helping my son! I meant what are you doing this this part of the country? I think you should be able to answer the question by yourself Potter. As I recall you were more awake after his birth than I was."  
>Harry did recall his birth very well along with his twin brother Draco had named James Lucius.<br>Harry decided not to act on comment Draco made but answered his question  
>"I've moved in just around the corner. I recently separated from my wife and my godson and I are moving into this town."<p>

Draco snapped back  
>"I do not wish to speak of your love life at this moment or any moment on!"<br>The boy whimpered in pain.  
>Harry said<br>"Don't worry the ambulance will be here soon."

That moment the ambulance pulled up. Harry looked a little relieved. Another boy ran up to Draco that moment. Harry said quietly  
>"James?"<p>

They quickly got Scorpious into the ambulance. Draco turn to Harry and answered  
>"Thank you for your help this time potter very happy for it. Please let that be the last time. If you looking for a town to praise you for being a saviour you are in the wrong place. We are a quiet town that wants to stay that way. And for the record his name is not James its Sirius."<p>

Harry watched the ambulance speed away with two children and Draco inside. Anyone else would think that speech was Draco being rude toward the person just helped his son but harry knew better also was slight hint of pain in his voice.

Teddy had asked Harry time and time again that night  
>"How do you know that man why he had been rude and will Scorpius would be okay?" <p>

Harry had been relived when Teddy had begun get tired and harry said night and turned off Teddy's bedroom lit off. He had promised Teddy he could go round to the Malfoys house few days and ask about Scorpius.

Harry lay awake for hours that night thinking about the past.  
>Harry still remembered the day he seen the newspaper article more than a year after the war. Ginny had just wrestled a screaming Teddy into his highchair. Teddy was having a temper tantrum because he had been told no by both Ginny and Harry. After ten minutes or so Teddy calmed down and began to eat the food Ginny was trying to feed him. Harry looked loving from teddy (who hair was now turning slightly blue which meant he was happy, which was a talent he had inherited from his mother,) to Ginny. Some people may call Ginny his girlfriend he didn't bother to correct people as they lived together.<p>

After the death of Fred the family had all needed someone to lean on for a while Hermione had been there for Ron, harry had turned to Ginny. After all it was mainly his fault. He couldn't stop but think of how many lives could been saved if he of gone to Voldemort straight away when he commanded. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys said that he shouldn't blame himself they were all part of the order and knew what they were signing up for.  
>Slowly recovering after the war harry had spent a hell of a lot of time with Ginny giving Ron and Hermione time alone. In the time he noticed how found he grown fondness of her and hoped he could learn to love her like he once had.<p>

Draco had escaped with his mother and father and not been heard of or seen since the day of the war that was nearly a year ago. The Aurors had looked for him but so far none of them had not been found. Draco did still cross harry mind but he use to try push it to the back and keep himself busy and think about Ginny and Teddy.  
>Harry opened the newspaper and nearly choked on the tea he been drinking. Ginny looked up from helping teddy feed himself and said<br>"what's wrong?"

"Nothing honey I'm okay now."

That was further from the truth. He had not thought about Malfoy all week and he was in the newspaper.

**Malfoy family Found in France?  
><strong>_Draco Malfoy the new heir to the Malfoy manor and only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy has been found in France waters. The judge sentence Lucius Malfoy few weeks earlier to house arrest due to ill health problems, he requested he was removed form Malfoy manor and the land was passed directly to Draco Malfoy being the only heir left to the Malfoy's land. Mr Draco Malfoy awaits trial to be held next week. There was another child tested and proven as Lucius Malfoy heir by the name of Sophie Malfoy who Mother named Charlotte that Lucius had a romantic relationship with while Narcissa Malfoy, former lady of Malfoy manor and mother of Draco Malfoy was pregnant with Draco Malfoy. Miss Malfoy has not been seen since the war of Hogwarts where Harry potter had finally stopped and killed the dark lord for good. If she is alive to urge you to come forwards if anyone has seen or heard off Miss Sophie Malfoy please come forward straight away or have the consequences of being arrested for upholding information to the ministry. _

Harry was in total shock by this news. Draco hadn't waited for harry after the war like he promised no one had found him till just, they had been looking for months. Harry hadn't even been able to get close enough in the war to ask about the children. Had the Malfoy's finally given up hiding.

While harry has been training for the ministry as an Auror they have been sent into groups searching for any deatheater that ran at Voldemort's defeat. Two trainees were to work and help a qualified Auror. Harry had gone straight to Kingsley himself about wanting to be the one that was sent to the Draco Malfoy case. Kingsley had refused straight away he has been given information from a boy same age as him, Lucas who was also being trained by the same Auror had told him about the relationship harry had with Draco but thankfully left out the part about Draco's children.  
>When harry had questioned him he had said,<br>"I just didn't think it would be right for us to go and find him after the attachment you had to him just over a year ago. Your mind wouldn't be focused as finding had guy as you would be busy wondering if you too were still in love and you know they have said you have to be mentally fit, physically fit and clever enough to get this job you fail any of the 3 more than 3 times they tell you to leave the programme I looking out for you to. I could see how attracted you too were, the whole school could."  
>harry knew the boy Lucas was only looking out for him and was right about everything. After the moment harry and Lucas became close friends.<p>

Harry folded the paper up and lay it down on the table and drank his tea Ginny had just made and thought to himself if we would be able to get a glimpse of him at the trial.

The trial was over the next day. Harry had asked Ron to find out when the trial was being held so he could stay behind and get a glimpse of it. Ron had told him

"I heard it from dean who heard it off Katie who is working as a PA one of the main judges that worked in the law department passing new law and dismissing older ones that Draco trial was last night quite late. They wanted to get it over with. Hermione stayed late last night she said she got some things to tell you she must of heard something.

Harry had the next afternoon off from training. To pay for the training Ron was having to working in his brothers shop part time. Harry had scribbled and note of Hermione saying for her to meet him on her lunch break where she had an hours break.

Harry took her to a muggle café not far from the ministry.

Once they had ordered from the menu harry asked

"Did you have something to tell me Ron said you stayed behind the night of Malfoy trial?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She answered,  
>"Yes, I knew about it and saw the almost whole trial."<p>

Harry looked at Hermione waiting for the explanation

She carried on  
>"Certain thing had to go through law enforcement depart but been told been my mouth shut if I wanted to keep my apprentice job going."<p>

Hermione handed Harry and knew paper out of her handbag

**Malfoy heir leaves the wizarding world**

_Mr D Malfoy has been released as a witness came forward to prove Malfoy did help Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in the war. Miss Granger, a talented young witch who stood next to Harry potter in the war that is now an apprentice in the law and regulations department at the ministry of magic made a comment in the court room in Draco Malfoys defence._

"_Mr Malfoy tried to save us. If he hadn't of lied in front of snatchers and half a dozen death eater I probably wouldn't be alive today. I believe Malfoy only took the dark mark on his arm to save himself from a really terrible death for him and his mother as his father was in Azkaban at the present time this would have happened. A lot of these people who are being brought in here are children of death eaters and most likely didn't have a choice and nowhere to run. Their parents would been killed on the spot if there child said no. I've seen how terrifying Voldemort could be. I'm not sure I would have known what to do if I had been brought up and was in the same situation. I believe Malfoy didn't what he had to do to survive and don't think he should be condemned to Azkaban along with witches and wizard that had a choice and they choose Voldemort." _

_The judge decided to release Mr Malfoy with a 3 year ban. If he uses magic within the next 3 years n will be sent to Azkaban for the remainder of the sentence. _

_Mr Malfoy reports in will no longer be part of the magic world. He comments saying_

"_My father and other member of my family have caused enough damage to this world. I would to declaim all my inherence. I will be donating 10,000 gallons for st mungos to help with the many injured during the war, 20,000 to help with the repairs on Hogwarts School of witch and wizardry which was where Voldemort defat was. Also like to donate 40,000 gallons for session for the family that lost family members to help them grief."_

_Lucius Malfoy is known to have another child by the name of Sophie Malfoy but no one has heard or seen Miss Malfoy since before the war. Sources have told us that she was one of the many children that were killed the night of the war._

_Mr Malfoy also comments that_

"_I am leaving tonight for good I wish no one to follow me into the muggle world. The ministry can keep a trace on me if they feel necessary but I do not any longer own a wand, it was lost in the war and do not wish for it back either. If is the only statement I will make I would be grateful if I were left alone to make a simple life as a muggle. Goodbye"_

_Mrs Malfoy was asked if she would give us a statement as Mr Lucius Malfoy was too ill with his present health but all she said was no comments and she had a very important appointment to get to." _

Harry looked up at Hermione. She looked back him with big sad brown eyes. Hermione was already answering the unasked question. Malfoy was done with wizarding world everything in it and everyone one in it was dead to him.

Hermione spoke after a moment

"Harry you can't go after him. He has been asked to go from wizarding world. He has no wand he definitely not up to magical standard of wand less magic from what I learnt being in same classes as him from 6 years."

Harry said, more to himself than to Hermione,

"If I could find him I may be able to understand why he ran after the war, why didn't he turn to me to help through his trial. He could have wrote to me. What about the twins can't be best for them growing away from wizarding community. One day they will have a letter each being accepted to Hogwarts."

Hermione interrupted Harry,

"Harry, he asked to leave the wizarding world for good. He given up a claim to any rights as a wizard. He given up family home which is an old building that has so many magically properties it cannot be knocked down. He no longer has a wand as I recall you still have it in your old trunk. He will have a trace on him for next 3 years but only be kept an eye on by law enforcement. I not allowed by that section only certain staff. You have to wait see if he connects to you in anyway on the future you can't for next 3 years. I'm sorry that way it looked at."

Harry sighed at that folding up the paper feeling defeated and hurt. Harry was happy with Ginny. He got one with her very well and knew they could get one for many year to come but even a year after they had begun spending time together again he still felt fondness and friendship toward her more than love and passion.

He hoped for his sake if he tried harder his former feeling for Ginny would slightly return give their relationship the passion it needed to be a success. He hoped anything he felt for Draco would slowly disappear. His relationship to Ginny had ended after countless sessions as marriage counselling and after what happened today he wasn't sure if his feelings for Draco had gone anywhere. 


End file.
